Black Forest Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Stargazy Pie |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Pearl Eye |recipe = Har Gow |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Germany |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 黑森林蛋糕 |personality = Paranoid |height = 165cm |likes1 = Spaghetti |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Mori Nanako |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Rules and laws are created so we can improve ourselves, and not to be disobeyed and broken! |bio = Despite looking cute, she is a German army officer known for creating exceptionally strict laws to govern her people who reside in her territories. Her law is so strict to the extent that you can only eat what she says and any disobedience would result in incarceration. Because of her fondness for Kirschwasser, she demands that all confectioneries must contain some Kirschwasser. |food introduction = If the chocolate shavings that cover the cake are the symbol of Black Forest Cake, then the cherry juice and cherry liquor hidden within the cake would represent the soul. The sweetness of this dessert is truly something to yearn for! |acquire = *TBA |events = * |power = 1509 |atk = 53 |def = 14 |hp = 412 |crit = 1102 |critdmg = 532 |atkspd = 1132 |normaltitle = Flaming Sakura Dance |normal = Black Forest Cake places her Machine Gun ad shoots rapidly, dealing 100% of her attack and an additional 55 damage at the enemy with the highest defense. Also, 3 allies with the highest attack will deal critical damage for the next attack. |energytitle = Cherry Bombs |energy = Black Forest Cake lifts her Machine Gun and fires once all the power has accumulated, dealing 100% of her attack and an additional 410 damage at the enemy with the highest defense. Also, the same enemy receives 30% more damage from normal attacks for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Cherry Bombs |link = Black Forest Cake lifts her Machine Gun and fires once all the power has accumulated, dealing 120% of her attack and an additional 429 damage at the enemy with the highest defense. Also, the same enemy receives 30% more damage from normal attacks for 5 seconds. |pair = Stargazy Pie |name = |contract = If you have any Kirschwasser on you, then staying with you wouldn't be unbearable. |login = You're back. Did you brought back any confectioneries? Do they have any Kirschwasser in it? |arena = Great, this place will allow my overheated gun to cool down. |skill = All Trash should look like one! |ascend = Not bad. |fatigue = Let go! I don't need you to support me...... |recovering = At this timing, a bottle of Kirschwasser would be great...... |attack = Follow my squad. We're heading off. |ko = How can......this be possible....... |notice = Come and taste what is truly defined as "delicious"! |idle1 = Who knows where did that fellow go and what's he committing out there? I can't believe he never brought me along. How unlawful! |idle2 = . |idle3 = . |interaction1 = Yeah? If you have nothing to do, then you should undergo more military training. |interaction2 = You look like you're unoccupied. |interaction3 = Today, let's go.......um......forget it. |pledge = . |intimacy1 = Do you know? As long as Kirschwasser is added to any cake, it is branded as Black Forest Cake. |intimacy2 = What are the things I like? It's obviously you!.......Oh, what I like to eat? It would be cherries. |intimacy3 = I'm feeling weary, so can you please keep it down. Instead, why don't you come and accompany me instead? This is an order! |victory = Try to stay alive at my hands! Trash! |defeat = They're just lucky! |feeding = Oh.......there's no Kirschwasser in this. But, based on your culinary skills, this is not bad. |notes = Kirschwasser or kirsch is a clear, colorless brandy traditionally made from double distillation of morello cherries (a dark-colored cultivar of the sour cherry or other kinds of cherries. This brandy is liked by Black Forest Cake (The food souls) because it is used to make Black Forest Cake (The food). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}